Complexe
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Tachi broie un peu du noir, mais ça c'était sans compter sur son meilleur ami qui a une façon bien à lui de lui remonter le moral!


J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur eux donc voilà un petit os tout mignon juste pour eux deux!

Un petit ange ? Moi ? Mais merde ! Je suis pas un petit ange, je veux être un dur, être respecté pour ce que je suis ! Un homme, un vrai ! Pas un stupide petit truc mignon et potelé avec des ailes et des bouclettes !

Le blond fulminait en se regardant dans la glace de la salle de bain commune. Alors que tout les autres avaient des corps sculptés par de longues heures d'entraînement intense, lui se contentait d'un corps d'enfant, un stupide corps d'adolescent pas encore pubère. Ses abdos ne se voyaient pas, même contractés, à son plus grand regret, son ventre était plat et tout doux un peu comme celui d'une fille. Son meilleur ami rentra sans bruit dans la salle d'eau, pouffant silencieusement en regardant le plus petit contracter ses muscles en se regardant dans une glace. Il était sur la pointe de pieds pour pouvoir se regarder en entier, et le surfer trouvait ça juste terriblement mignon. Un peu comme les petites mouettes qui piaillent pour avoir à manger, ou encore les bébés tortues rejoignant l'eau pour commencer leurs vies. Il imaginait le petit en tortue et en mouette, il était vraiment trop adorable.

-Tu essayes de faire quoi là au juste ?

Le blond sursauta et retomba à plat sur ses pieds, il ne voyait à présent que la partie supérieure de son torse et pensa amèrement que même le plus jeune de l'équipe pouvait en voir plus. Il rougit en réalisant qu'il s'était fait surprendre dans une situation plus que cocasse pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand et musclé que le plus âgé. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, mieux valait lui que Fudo ou Kogure qui eux se serraient moqués de lui jusqu'à la fin du mondial. Le surfeur sourit et s'approcha. Il était trempé et sentait un mélange de sable et de sel. Le parfum subtil de la mer était maintenant incrusté dans la peau de son meilleur ami, comme si l'eau de la mer avait fusionné avec lui, jusqu'à son adn. Il avait eu cette réflexion un soir où ils avaient dormi ensemble dans la caravane inazuma, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que le surfer avait quitté son élément naturel pourtant il sentait toujours l'eau de mer. Cette particularité l'avait apaisé, dans ses bras il se sentait comme si il était dans un cocon chaud sur une plage calme au crépuscule. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il en oublia de répondre.

-Je répète, tu essayais de faire quoi là au juste ?

-De me voir en entier dans le miroir, chuchota Tachi pour que l'autre ne l'entende pas.

-Plus fort si tu me parles ! Rit l'homme de la mer en s'approchant un peu trop près.

-J'essayais de me voir en entier dans ce miroir !

Le surfer le prit au mot, le blond n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il ne touchait déjà plus terre. En le tenant par les aisselles, il lui avait fait quitter terre et, à présent, il se sentait flotter et heureux. Mais aussi amer, pouvoir être porter de la sorte pour un homme n'est pas vraiment glorieux et cela lui rappelait surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir en entier.

-Content de ce que tu vois ?

-Pas vraiment...

Il avait encore murmuré, mais cette fois si Tsunami était assez proche pour entendre. Il fit une moue mi-gênée mi-déçue, il détestait quand les gens ne s'aimaient pas, encore plus quand c'était son précieux ami. Il reposa ce dernier et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux ne pas aimer chez toi ? Tu es tellement mignon !

-Mais je ne veux pas être mignon ! Je veux un corps d'ado pas ce stupide corps d'enfant.

-Les plus grosses vagues sont les plus longues à venir.

Un blanc passa durant lequel le blond se retint de rire, mais l'espèce de sourire, celui que l'on fait lorsqu'on se retient de rire, finit par se transformer en éclats de rire. Le rire fut contagieux, très contagieux. Les deux compères se regardèrent en riant, ils se tenaient au mur tellement ils riaient à en oublier de respirer. Ça faisait du bien à Tachimukai d'oublier ses petits problèmes aux côtés de son ami.

-Je veux devenir comme toi ! Je veux être musclé.

-Tu devrais surfer avec moi, ça te permettrait de te vider la tête, de te muscler et de t'amuser, sourit Tsunami.

-Le surf n'est pas une solution universelle, mais j'accepte. On y va quand tu veux !

-A table les garçons, cria Aki.

-Demain matin six heure devant le bâtiment.

Le plus vieux sourit en donnant cette dernière instruction et sortit rejoindre les bons petits plats sans carotte. Tachimukai se hissa une fois de plus sur la pointe des pieds pour se voir et alla manger comme tout les autres, assis à la table de Tsumani avec Hiroto et Midorikawa. Il monta tôt, conscient que se lever le lendemain sera plus que compliqué. Il se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrer une raie de lumière qui frappa en plein visage le petit qui se tourna en râlant.

-Désolé Tachi ! Je peux entrer ?

-Ouais ouais !

Le surfer entra dans la pièce et referma la porte, les laissant dans un noir quasi total. Le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de l'intrus. Le surfer était assis à côté du petit et finit par s'allonger après un court silence. Il était côte à côte, chacun sur le dos, juste dans le calme et profitant de la présence de l'autre. Tsunami finit par bouger, pas vraiment capable de rester en place aussi longtemps, un peu comme son élément.

-ça te complexe vraiment ?

-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler là maintenant.

L'autre se tut deux minutes et récidiva. Un peu comme une vague qui revient toujours harceler la plage.

-Oui. Je suis un peu jaloux quand je vous vois tous avec vos abdos et tout alors que je suis toujours un gamin. Même Austin fait plus vieux que moi..

Il sursauta et rosit violemment en sentant deux bras chauds autour de sa taille. Il tira la taille frêle contre la sienne et enveloppa de chaleur et de la couette les deux corps un peu courbaturés.

-Je te trouve très bien comme ça, tu es viril à ta manière.

-Merci, grommela un Tachi pas très sûr que ce soit un compliment.

-Un vrai merci ! exigea Tsunami.

Il se mit au dessus de l'autre, il le chatouilla donc. Le blond se tortilla comme un ver sous les assauts de son ami, il rit de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir respirer. Malgré cela l'autre ne cessa pas, continuant les attaques en empêchant l'autre de se défiler. Après plusieurs minutes de torture, un énorme coup de poing s'abattit sur le mur. Fudo en avait assez de les entendre se marrer comme des gamins. Ils se turent enfin et retombèrent côte à côte, pouffant encore comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Ils se sourirent, content de leur proximité affective.

-Bon je vais me coucher, demain matin six heure n'oublie pas petite tortue.

-La tortue t'emmerde.

Le surfer alla se coucher alors que l'autre se sentait mieux dans sa peau grâce à son ami. Il regarda le plafond et pensa avec joie au lendemain. Passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, seul à seul, ça allait être vraiment génial.

Le lendemain, la tête pas vraiment dispo et en maillot de bain dans le froid, Tachimukai attendait son ami. Ce dernier le souleva par surprise, en riant.

-Prêt pour ta première leçon de surf ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais pose moi !

Le plus grand obéit et disparu derrière le bâtiment quelques minutes avant de revenir avec les deux planches nécessaires. Il tendit la sienne à son ami.

-Je te passe ma princesse, elle a l'habitude des vagues et elle va être gentille avec toi ne t'inquiète pas c'est une brave planche.

Le petit sourit devant l'amour que le surfer montrait à sa planche préférée. Ils prirent la direction de la plage. Il était si tôt que la plage était vide, mais en mettant le pied dans l'eau, le plus petit sut pourquoi, elle était froide. Très froide. Il ne pourrait jamais rentrer dedans, tant pis pour le surf, mais c'était sans compter sur son stupide meilleur ami que le poussa à deux mains dans l'eau froide. Il lui sauta dessus ensuite, le mouillant complètement. Ses lèvres devinrent bleues violacées et une chair de poule s'était installée sur tout son corps. Son ami était déjà sur sa planche et s'amusait avec des petites vagues pendant que lui essayait de ne pas mourir de froid.

-Allez mon grand sur ta planche !

-Fait froid !

L'homme de la mer se rapprocha de lui à la nage et le posa sur sa planche, le portant comme s'il ne pesait rien. En approchant leurs planches, il lui embrassa la joue tendrement, faisant rosir encore une fois son ami.

-Allez ! Fais abstraction du froid et imite moi.

-PLUS FACILE A DIRE QU'A FAIRE !

Il essaya pourtant de le faire, redressant son bassin et essayant de son mieux de faire comme son ami. Il tomba une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, indéfiniment. La mer le rejetait sans cesse à son plus grand regret. Alors que son meilleur ami restait debout sur l'autre, profitant de son bonheur le plus total sans se soucier du reste. Le plus jeune capitula donc, et s'assit simplement sur le sable pour regarder le vide. Ce vide est d'ailleurs rempli par une chevelure rose trempée accompagné par un corps d'Apollon. Cet Apollon remarqua d'ailleurs le manque de présence dans l'eau. Il vu alors une tâche blanche sur le sable doré. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à initier son ami au surf, et pire encore, il avait oublié de s'occuper de lui comme il aurai dû. Il rejoignit alors le sable froid et s'assit à côté de son ami, collé à lui pour être exact. Il sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules frêles pour rapprocher leurs propriétaires de lui.

-Le surf n'est pas pour toi apparemment.

-La mer ne m'aime pas.

-Mais l'homme de la mer t'adore, donc elle va finir par t'adopter aussi.

Il posa ses lèvres dans les cheveux du blond et sourit en sentant l'odeur de la mer. Les bouclettes tombaient dans une coupe assez drôle. Il sourit encore un peu plus lorsque le plus petit se blotti dans ses bras, une chaire de poule toujours bien présente sur ses bras.

-Tu serais plus musclé je ne pourrais pas te prendre dans mes bras comme ça, sourit Tsunami.

-Bon ba je crois que je vais rester comme ça.

j'espère que ça vous aura plus, si c'est la cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous aimeriez voir des o.s plus souvent!


End file.
